1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera which can magnetically record information such as photographing data on a magnetic recording region formed on a film.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, a film which has a magnetic recording region, and can magnetically record information such as various photographing data in units of photographing frames, and a camera using such film have been proposed. The photographing data to be recorded on such magnetic recording region include, e.g., various kinds of photographing data information such as the exposure condition upon taking a picture, the photographing magnification, the presence/absence of flash light, the photographing date, and the like.
Also, a film cartridge that stores such film has an information device of photographing data. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-199329 proposes a film cartridge on a portion of which a bar-code data indicator is pivotally arranged. In such film cartridge, a "fully exposed film", "unexposed film", "partially exposed film", and the like can be identified depending on the initial stop position of the bar-code data indicator as the information device. Also, the number of photographable frames of a film can be read from a code pattern on the bar-code data indicator.
In a camera using a film having such magnetic recording region, magnetic recording is done during film forwarding or rewinding. When magnetic recording is done during film forwarding, it is difficult to increase the film feed speed too much to attain stable write. Hence, in a camera which is required to have a continuous photographing function that requires a particularly high frame feed speed, magnetic recording is preferably inhibited during film forwarding. In this case, photographing data are temporarily stored in another storage device, and are simultaneously written in the individual frames upon film rewinding.
In the above-mentioned camera, when photographing data are written upon film rewinding, the photographing data stored in units of frames must be written in the corresponding frames during film rewinding.
However, if rewinding errors have occurred due to, e.g., the use-up state of the battery during film rewinding, the film counter number is often different from the actual frame number. In such case, if magnetic recording is performed during film rewinding irrespective of errors, the photographed pictures have photographing data different from their own data, and unwanted prints may be obtained. When the photographed pictures have photographing data different from their own data, if the bar-code data indicator as the information device of the cartridge is set to indicate the "unexposed" or "partially exposed" state, the film may be loaded into the camera again, and exposed frames may be double-exposed.